The Only One
by Kasumi102193
Summary: Kasumi x Ryu. A new character comes into play when Kasumi gets kicked out of her village. The person cares for her and takes her under their wing. Will she be the same girl or will she be different?
1. The Out Cast

The Out Cast

It's storming, raining and wind gust surrounds a village. A man is yelling "Where did she go?" another boy in a black falcon ninja outfit appears in front of the man "Hayate, she's gone." Hayate nods "Good job Ryu, if you or anyone else catches her near the village, kill her and that's an order!" Everyone nodded. A man walks up to Hayate and bows "Sir, she was seen running into a nearby hut with your mother." Hayate appears there with 3 other ninja's and Ryu. "Where is she, Mother?" She stands up "Hayate, stop this nonsense! She is your little sister! She is only 10 years old!" Hayate was getting tired of his sisters games "I don't CARE! She RAN AWAY MOTHER! She can't come back here and expect to be the same!" "Ayane, I'm giving her up" Ayane looked to her right to see her husband holding her daughter's arms behind her back "Shiden, don't do this!"Shiden looked at her "Enough, Ayane."

Ayane watched as they threw her daughter outside the village walls and into the pouring rain. The girl got up as the doors started closing, she ran to the doors as they slammed shut. She pounded on the door, begging them to open it but they didn't answer her. She started to scream for her mother. She rejoiced when she heard her mother's voice "Don't worry, Kasumi… I'll talk to your father and brother. I have to go now baby. Please be safe" "Mama! Mama!" She fell to her knees and cried... Kasumi got up and walked away from the door, she didn't even look back. She just walked away looking straight ahead. She stumbled and fell down. "Are you okay?" She looked up "Who are you?" the person smiled "My name is Isabella. Don't worry I will not hurt you" Kasumi got up slowly. "My name is Kasumi… I was just kicked out of my village…" Isabella frowned "I'm sorry, Kasumi… Come with me, I can protect you and train you."

Kasumi followed Isabella to a huge house out in the middle of a field. Isabella opened the door and held it open for Kasumi then locked it when she got in. "I'm Home Grandpa!" a young looking man looks out of a doorway "Oh hello Isabella. My, who is this charming young lady?" Kasumi blushed "My name is Kasumi." He walks up to her "My name is Roy. Nice meet to you." Isabella groans "Are you hungry, Kasumi?" Kasumi smiled "Yes please." Kasumi slipped her shoes off and ran after Isabella. Isabella handed her a glass of fizzy stuff and a plate of sushi. Kasumi looked at Isabella "What is this fizzy stuff?" Isabella laughed "It's called pop. It's not healthy but that's why I gave you sushi." Kasumi nodded and took a drink and giggled "It's good! Thank you!" Isabella sat down and watched her.

Back at the Shinobi village, Ryu and Hayate were fighting "Dude, your sister could be dead by now!" Hayate shrugged it off "So, she shouldn't have left in the village in the first place!" Ryu punched him "She needs her mother and father! Raido and Genra are still loose and looking for her! You just threw her into their arms!" Hayate looked at him with a bloody mouth "It was either them or kill her myself! So I chose them!" Ryu pants "You're a low life bastard!" Hayate turns to him "Then leave to your village. You are my best friend, Ryu. I will forgive you and your rude words." Ryu nodded and left but he decided to try to find Kasumi. He searched and searched and couldn't find anything until his eyes caught something in a bandit's hand. He hid in a tree nearby and saw him lift up Kasumi's sword and sheath and they lifted up a small bag that looked like held a body in it. "N-no… K-Kasumi…" Tears suddenly stained his eyes and he retreated to his village.

Kasumi and Isabella were walking upstairs and Isabella showed her to a spare room "Good night Kasumi. I will see you tomorrow in the morning for breakfast." Kasumi smiled "Good night, big sis." Kasumi shut the door softly, changed her clothes, laid them on a chair; put a white shirt that had a name written on the back of it. The name was written in black and blue ink. It said Kasumi and Ryu friends forever. She lies down in bed and fell asleep. Isabella went to sleep as soon as she plopped on to her bed in the room next to Kasumi's. Ryu couldn't sleep, his mind was on that bag those men were carrying… "Kasumi has been killed…Hayate shall be notified in the morning" He fell asleep holding Kasumi's wrist band she made him.


	2. Kasumi's MistakeIs's first love

Kasumi's First Mistake and Isabella's First Love 3

Isabella knocked on Kasumi's door then opened "Kasumi, time to get up!" Kasumi sat up and got out of bed. "Alright. I'll be down in a few minutes!" Kasumi watched Isabella shut her door and walk downstairs. She looked out the window "It's been 11 years now, hasn't it..?" Kasumi was now 21 years old. Her orange hair flowed down to her knees when it's not in a tail; her eyes were baby blue instead of dark blue. Her skin was flawless and pale white like white chocolate. She slipped into her new ninja uniform. It was black like her blue crane outfit but with blue flower petals are the decals. Kasumi put her hair up and runs downstairs to see Isabella and Roy yelling at each other.

Isabella is 20 and wore a black and red outfit that looked like Ayane's. Isabella's was like Kasumi's but black and longer. Her skin was tanner than Kasumi. Her nature is seriousness and part evil. Roy is Isabella's grandfather. He's about 39 years old, quite young to be a grandfather but it works with him. He is 7 inches tall and a pervert. His short blonde hair reminds him of his dear dead sister (Isabella's Mother) he hated it. Kasumi cleared her throat "How does it look, guys?" Isabella smiled "You look wonderful, Kasumi!" Roy's eyes moved up and down Kasumi's body and smirked bringing his hand to his chin "Sexy Kasumi." Kasumi blushed "Thanks, Roy." Isabella gritted her teeth and hit Roy on the head with a frying pan. "Keep it in your pants, Grandpa!" Kasumi laughed "Well, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back when I can." Isabella smiled "Alright, Be careful!" Kasumi ran out the door and into the forest.

Hayate stood next to his mother and father. "Well, now that Kasumi is dead. I will be married and take the throne to protect this village." Shiden stood up "Good work, my son." Ayame got up and walked out the door and cried "Oh my Kasumi… I can't believe it's been 11 years since your death…" Ryu stood up in front of her and bow "Lady Ayame. How are you?" She smiled "My how you've grown." He smiled. "I still am sorry for Kasumi." She shook her head "No worries. She's in a better place and safe." He frowned "If you say so, Miss." Ryu wore black baggy pants and a white shirt. His hair was long and in a tail at all times. His green eyes were glossy. Ayame frowned at him "Would you join me for a walk through the forest?" He nodded and walked with her. She closed the gate and walked next to Ryu.

Ayame coughed "So, how is your father?" Ryu smiled "He's fine. He's trying to get me to marry this strange looking woman from another country." Ayame shakes her head with a smile "Ryu, when you fall for someone make sure it's with the right person. Don't make any mistakes. Find your true love. What I am trying to say is… Follow your heart." He smiles "I will, Lady Ayame.". Kasumi jumped down from a tree nearby to a small lake. "Shinobi Village… Just like I remember." A man comes up behind her "Well, look what we got here, Boss! A woman." The man grabs her and kicks her to her knees. The boss walks up and grabs her chin "She's pretty cute. Carl, tie her up in between those two trees." Carl drags her over, ties her left foot and hand to a tree and her other side to the other tree making her look like a big x "There you go boss. Want your whip too?" He smirked "Yes." Carl held it up to his boss "Have fun." The boss unrolled the whip and rose it "Got any last words, bitch?" Kasumi just glared because her mouth was taped. He smirked again "Didn't think so!" He struck her over and over again while laughing.

Ryu turns his head "Wait, Ayame." He peers over and sees the horrible scene "Oh my fucking god" Ayame gasped "We should help her!" Ryu nodded and walks over to them "Can you tell me what on earth you are doing to this poor woman?" The boss turned and dropped the bloody whip "Just teaching my bitch not to run away." Ryu clenched his fists "Well, you're on my land. Release her and go" Carl scoffed along with the boss "Nobody tells me what to do." Kasumi peered through her hair and glares at the boss. A woman's voice comes from out of nowhere "Release that girl or prepare to have your guts ripped out!" The boss looked around "No chance." Isabella appeared out of nowhere and slashed the man in half; blood splattered all over her face as she grinned with excitement then looked at Carl. Her voice grew really dark "Will you release her or are you willing to die as well?" Carl cut Kasumi loose and backed away "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Isabella smirked and stabbed her hand through his throat and kicked him down "Don't mess with my girl." Isabella turned and fell to the floor "Kasumi, are you alright?" She ripped the tape off .

Kasumi nodded "Y-yeah… thank you, Isabella…" Ryu and Ayame stood there horrified but them their eyes got big. Ayame spoke first "Did you say Kasumi?" Isabella looked at her "Yes, I did. Why" Ayame began to cry "Kasumi, it's me you mother…Ayame" Kasumi looked up "Mama?" Ayame opened her arms to Kasumi and she hugged her dear mother. "Oh mom…. I've missed you so much…I thought I'd never seen you again!" Ayame held her close "I know baby… I never gave up hope…" She let go of Kasumi. Kasumi eyed the man next to her mother "Mama, who's that?" Ayame smiled "That man right here is your dear friend, Ryu Hayabusa." Ryu smiled "Kasumi…" Kasumi blushed with tears streaming down her face "Ryu…" He pulled her into a big embrace "Thank god your alive and well…" Isabella sat there shaking her fists and then stood up "Kasumi, let's go. Roy is waiting for us. He has been worried about you." Kasumi pulled out of Ryu's grasp "Alright! Love you guys" Ryu blushed and Ayame smiled "We love you too, Kasumi."

Isabella and Kasumi returned home and Roy rushed to Kasumi to aid her wounds "What the fuck happened!" Kasumi chuckled "I was being careless and slipped up." Roy looked at Isabella "Are you okay, Isabella?" She nodded. "After you get done with her, I need to talk to you in private." She walked into the kitchen. Roy quickly helped Kasumi and went to Isabella and sat down "What's the matter..?" She blushed and slammed her fists on the table "I'm in love with Kasumi."


	3. Ryu's Anger and Olivia's Plan

Ryu's Anger and Olivia's Plan

Ryu, Kasumi, and Isabella began hanging out every day of the week. Kasumi and Ryu were connecting once again. Isabella got jealous every time Ryu touched Kasumi. She didn't get bothered that he wanted to hang out with both of them but she noticed something they didn't. Isabella could feel their feeling for each other like opening a chapter in a book and reading about it. Roy noticed that Isabella was furious at the two but she couldn't help but to smile at them. They bring her heart down and hurting her. Isabella stares at the sky 'I want Kasumi all to myself!' she yelled in her head.

Ryu sat in a tree and watched Kasumi sleep against a tree. Isabella walked over "Ryu, it's time for you to leave." Ryu jumped down "Alright" he kneeled down to kasumi and kissed her forehead and hugged her "Good bye, Kasumi. See you tomorrow." Isabella pulled him off of her "Leave, Hayabusa." Ryu scoffs "What is your problem, Isabella?" Isabella grits her teeth "Just leave, this is my property so get off it!" Kasumi opens her eyes in time to see Isabella grip Ryu's throat and her eyes turn red. Kasumi gets up and grabs her arm "Isabella, stops it! Please put him down!" Isabella glared at her and hit Kasumi with Ryu "Get him out of here!" Ryu sits up "Kasumi, are you alright?" Kasumi opened her eyes "Y-yeah… Ryu please go. I'll see you tomorrow." Ryu nods and he quickly disappears. Kasumi gets up "Isabella, he's gone… Please calm down."

Isabella sits up "Sorry…I'm going to talk to Roy." Kasumi sat there as she walked away and sighed silently. Isabella sat on the couch next to Roy "I need a plan to get rid of Ryu." Roy put his newspaper down "There is a job, Kasumi could get that will surely piss him off." Isabella looked at him "And that would be?" He showed her the article and she grinned evilly "its prefect, grandpa." Isabella bolted out the door, grabbed Kasumi and ran into the town. Roy laughed as he heard the doorbell rang. He got up and opened the door to a red head with cat ears "Oh…How can I help you?" the girl smiled, pushed Roy aside, and walked inside slamming the door shut "Where is she?" Roy blinked at the girl "Where's who?" She slammed her fists into the wall "Isabella, where is she?" Roy smiled "You must be her big sister Olivia." She smiled "Yes I am, Grandpa Roy" He chuckled "She'll be back. Her and her little sister went into town for a job." Olivia smiled and sat down "Ok."

Shortly after Olivia arrived Kasumi and Isabella walked in "Grandpa! Kasumi got the job!" Roy poked his head out from the kitchen "That's great news. When does she start?" Kasumi blushed "Tonight at nine thirty but I need to be there at nine" He chuckled stupidly "Good, I'll be able to invite Ryu to join us to the view of your new job." Kasumi blushed more "Ryu would probably get mad if he saw it." Olivia walks out "Or a boner" Isabella glares" Olivia" She smiles "Isabella." Kasumi moved out of the way "I'll go get Ryu." Roy smiles "Okay, be careful Kasumi!" Olivia smiled "You haven't changed a bit, little sister. And what is that girl? Isn't she an outcast of the Shinobi Clan?" Isabella stood there calm and with a chuckle "I don't know. But you leave her out of this! I swear if you hurt her in anyway when you're here, I will gladly send you to our dear mother." Roy's eyes widen "Oh look at the time! When need to get to Kasumi's job!" Olivia smirked "Yes, let's go sister dear." They walked out of the house and saw Ryu standing there waiting without Kasumi. Isabella screamed "WHERE IS SHE!" Ryu jumped back "She left to go to work" Isabella calmed down with a laugh "Ah, alright. Well then, let's go!"

They arrived at a strip club moments later. Ryu looked around "Uh…? I thought we were going to a café?" Olivia laughed while talking "This is going to be good." They all took their sits and Roy ordered them dinner and drinks "Now, don't get so drunk guys." Lights went off except for the stage lights. Ryu was tense and wondering why they took him here. A man that was half dressed walked out "Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you our new comer! She is an orphan and still unable to lose her virginity! Let's give her all a Warm Welcome! Kasumi!" Ryu choked on his drink and looked up quickly as the music started. Kasumi strutted out wearing a dark pink laced bra with a heart in the middle, red strings attaching to the bottoms which is a dark pink skirt.

Ryu almost fell out of his seat and bolted for the door but he found himself unable to stop staring at her as she pulled herself between two poles and began her tricks that the nice tramps in the back taught her. Isabella was bobbing her head to the music and snapping her fingers, Olivia was intoxicated but the amount of liquor she took in, Roy was whistling at Kasumi. Ryu could not believe Kasumi was doing this. He eyed a creepy looking man walking up to the stage as his Kasumi was spinning down the pole. He thought 'he better stay away from my Kasumi! Wait…She isn't mine… Why would she belong to me? Hayate and the others believe she's dead and nothing else.' Ryu spent five minutes arguing with himself in his head and not being able to notice that the creepy guy got up on the stage and grabbed Kasumi's hips. Isabella got up, knocking all their drinks over and getting Ryu's attention with her crazy yelling "GET OFF OUR WOMAN!" Ryu jumped up ready to grab Kasumi and jet out of there. But he found himself punching his fists into the man's face.

The man put Ryu in a tight choke hold and he pulled Kasumi down to Ryu's level "So, little man. You want this slut! Take her." Isabella walked up calmly pulled Kasumi behind her and kneed the man in the growing, pulled Ryu to his feet and walked out of the club with Roy and Olivia. Ryu walked away from Kasumi and she followed behind quickly. Olivia looked at Ryu with a frown and stopped to wait for him "Hey Ryu, Are you alright?" He looked at her and sighed "I don't know… Thank you for being worried." Olivia smiled "If you ever want someone better to hang out with just come see me! I'm a lot of fun" He chuckled "Thanks, Olivia." She blushed "No problem, big boy." She walked into the house after Roy and Isabella.

(Ryu's P.O.V)

Kasumi stood there behind me as I turned to her without saying a word to her. She frowned and grabbed my hand "Ryu, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" I gritted my teeth "There are a lot of things wrong about this night! One, you lied to me, two you were becoming a slut! Third why would you say you work at a café, and then they take me to a strip joint?" Kasumi fell to her knees "Ryu, I'm sorry!" I refused to look at her in fear I might forgive her because I knew she was crying "I'm telling your brother that you're alive." Her eyes got big "Ryu, please I beg of you don't do this! I'd rather you hit or hate me for this!" I look at her "I do hate you." I walk away from her then disappear.

(Everyone's P.O.V)

Kasumi ran into the house, and into her bedroom throwing herself onto the bed crying. Isabella frowned and knocked on her door "Kasumi, are you alright?" Kasumi yelled "Just go away!" Isabella walked downstairs and laid on the couch worried about Kasumi but soon fell asleep. Morning came really fast and Isabella was the first one to wake up and she waited for Kasumi to come down with a smile on her face. Olivia came down in a silver silk dress "What's the matter, stupid?" Isabella just sat there waiting like a puppy wait for her owner to walk in. Olivia scoffed and walked away as Roy walked in "Isabella?" She ignored him as tears appeared into her grey eye. She put her head down and cried knowing that she is the one that pushed Ryu and Kasumi apart.

Couple hours later, Isabella heard the door being knocked on and ran to it hoping it was Ryu. She pulled the door open and smiled "Oh Ryu, thank god you're here" He smiled with a small chuckle "Why is that?" Isabella's heart was racing "It's Kasumi, she's been crying all night and still hasn't come down to eat and-"He stopped her there "I'm not here for her. I'm here for Olivia" Olivia ran up to him as Kasumi walked down slowly and she kissed him. Kasumi's eye's got small and her heart died. For some reason she couldn't breathe or stand, her eyes closed and she fell down the stairs. Roy and Isabella turned and freaked out. Roy checked her heart beat "It's slow and she isn't breathing." Olivia stood there with a smile as she forced Ryu to leave with her. Isabella was crying more than ever "God damn it! Olivia planned this to happen…"


	4. Kasumi's Sacrifice and Isabella's Fear

Kasumi's Sacrifice and Isabella's Fear

Kasumi awoke in the arms of a worried Isabella. "Thank god, you're alright Kasumi…" Kasumi got up "WH-where's, Ryu?" Roy frowned and looked at his feet. Isabella clenched her fists "He left with Olivia." Kasumi couldn't believe it… He really hates her "Do you know where they went?" Roy nodded and coughed "To a spring in the forest." Kasumi ran upstairs took her clothes off, put only a shirt he gave her on, and jumped out of her window and ran into the forest 'I must see him…I will not rest until I do and he realizes what he means to me…' She ran as fast as her sore legs would take her. She saw them. Olivia was lying in the water and Ryu was sitting on a rock. Kasumi smiled at it that Ryu and Olivia weren't doing anything.

Kasumi took a couple steps and Ryu jumped up and looked "Oh, why are you spying on me?" Olivia sat up and laughed "She want's you Ryu." Kasumi's face was flushed and she panted "Ryu, please can we talk…" Ryu sheathed his sword and walked over to her "Olivia, I'll be back" Olivia frowned "Fine, whatever." She walked Ryu and Kasumi, she got out and grabbed a bow and arrows and followed behind slowly. "I won't her take him." Ryu grabbed Kasumi's arm "Okay, what you want?" Kasumi huffed "Ryu, I'm truly sorry… I know it doesn't mean anything to you and it's probably too late but I am really sorry." Ryu folded his arms and looked at her with a forgiving heart but he didn't say anything.

She continued "Please, Ryu. I don't care if my brother finds out about me still being alive, and tries to kill me again. Because at least I get to see you one last time before it happens and I'm on the run. Deep down my brother loves me and doesn't want to hurt me. Just like you… My heart may have died when you said you hated me but I couldn't hate you no matter how much I tried. My heart begs for me to be with you, there isn't a single day, minute or second that I have not thought about you because you're all my heart wants and needs. My heart races every time I say your name. Ryu, I'm in love with you. I didn't realize it until you walked away last night. Please, I want to know how you feel. Then I'll leave" Kasumi was blushing hard and her hand was on her heart feeling the rush she was in.

Ryu eyes were shaking and he began to blush "Kasumi, I-I don't know what to say." Kasumi looked down then gave him a smile. "Don't worry about it, Hayabusa-sama." She went to turn away but he grabbed her arm, pulled her into a hug and pressed his lips against her toughly. Olivia huffed and aimed the arrow at them. "You little tramp…" Hayate was nearby and spotted Kasumi and Ryu "Kasumi is alive?" He felt his heart smile and he smiled "Thank god." Kasumi smiled at Ryu but her smile soon ended as she saw Olivia release the arrow, she pushed Ryu out of the way. Isabella shoved Kasumi out of the way but Kasumi put her arms around Isabella and turned quickly "No!" The arrow pierced Kasumi's back and she let go of Isabella. Isabella heard someone scream. Hayate ran over and lifts Kasumi into his arms "Kasumi! Are you alight?" Isabella's eyes turned red and she looked at Olivia.

Isabella faded behind Olivia and gripped her throat "I told you what would happen if you hurt her. I hope you say hello to mother for me and thank her for the curse she gave me!" Isabella stabbed her hand through Olivia's chest and ripped her heart out of the body and cried. She dropped the body and heart and staggered over to Ryu, Hayate and Roy. "Is she going to be alright?" Roy smiled "Yes. It missed the organs and its only in her skin. We already got the arrow out of her." Ryu hugged Kasumi "Why Kasumi?" she smiled "I didn't want you or Isabella getting hurt because of me…" Ryu kissed her as Hayate smiled "You all are welcome into our village. You will be safer there." Isabella and Roy smiled "Thank you."


End file.
